The Doctor, The Shadows and The Gods
by TheDoctorsWarrior
Summary: When The Doctor and Jack visit 21st Century New York takes a detour to Half blood hill chasing a swarm of Vashta Neruda. Will The Doctor save the day or is he just another Half Blood in the grave. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

W: Hello. I am getting BOARD. So I decided in my spare time( not going to school and doing homework) I would put out a chapter every day even on Christmas day I will try to put up a new chapter. From now until the new year. This is going to be hard for me to do! But I will try. They might be short but I will try. And after the first of the year I will be at least putting up a new chapter every Friday. Any way enough with my jibber jabber. Enjoy. :W

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor I've come to help. Is everything alright?"

"So you are a son of Apollo."

"No but I am a Doctor, The Doctor for a matter of fact."

"Then I don't want your help."

"Why? What I can't be The Doctor without being the son of Apollo. That doesn't make any sense at all."

"Please juts leave me alone!"

"What put you in this state of shock eh? Must have been bad to put you in this sort of a state."

"Get out of hear they will eat you. To the bone"

"You know that isn't going to work with me."

"No. count the shadows there are to many shadows."

"Take my hand. Please I know someplace safe. With no Vashta Neruda. I promise, I can get you out of hear alive.I can get everyone hear out alive."

"No, no, no, no! It is too late for me now you need to save your self."

"You know I cant do that. Pierce what are you doing? Pierce stop. PIERCE!"

** THREE DAYS ****EARLIER**

"Ahhhhhhhh smell that New York 21 century air." The Doctor said standing on a bench in central park.

"Yes you have been saying that all morning."

"Yes Jack and do you know why?"

"No enlighten me oh grashus one"

"Because this is a classic Earth. Look at it. People on there cell phones, I pads this it the city that never sleeps. All those toxins and dioxins in the air. Way better then the city that always sleeps trust me that was no fun at all."

"Ya they are completely oblivious to all the other life out there."

"Wait till the 22nd century. First official peace full contact with an extra terrestrial race." As the doctor and Jack looked out over the New York City sky line.

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

It was another normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Kids were claiming the lava wall and riding pegisi,the Hephaestus cabin was making swards and shealds. The Athena cabin racing personalized chariots, Saters making the strawberries grow by playing a tune on there reed pipes. Pierce was looking over across the bay at the empire state building AKA Mount Olympus.

"Hay percie"

"Hi Grover. How are the nature sprites doing after the war."

"Not bad. Percie how many people do You think are looking at the empire state building right now and don't even know about the gods or Mt Olympus."

"I don't know 100 maybe 1,000."

"I just want to see everyone get along for at least a few centuries maybe even more."

"I hope so to Grover. I could use a century of pratus, relaxation, and just fighting regular monsters."

"Lets just hope nothing happens between hear and then."

"Ya. Hay Grover do you see that?"

"See what?"

"The clouds around Mt Olympus. There black."


	2. Chapter 2

**CENTRAL PARK**

"Doctor do you see that?"

"See what Jack all I can see is those black clouds around the empire stat b.. Oh I see. but that isn't just a cloud. Oh that is interesting." The Doctor said jumping down from the bench and pulling out his sonic. "You see Jack if it was a normal cloud would not be sending a high pitched sonic frequency. Ether that or it is just lightning." at that moment a powerful blast of lightning struck the skyline sending the 'cloud' all the way across the united states.

"Is that the lightning you were picking up? or was that just another one of your crazy coincides." Jack said mockingly. every where he went with The Doctor trouble always seemed to follow them around like a blood hound to a perp. Though The Doctor seemed to have missed the sarcasm in Jacks joke.

"hm... that blast was powerful enough to send that what ever it is half way across the U.S.( that's how I got the info above sorry spoilers) If I say so myself that was a planed on jack we got places to be."

"You mean to say that we're just going to walk away."

"No we are going to the one place where they might know what is going on."

"Oh ya and where would that be then?"

"Camp Half-Blood." The Doctor walked down fifth Av and walked down an ally.

"Wait camp what?"

"Camp half blood it is hearing the area don't worry will get past the border." Jack just stood there. No use asking about it again so he stood by the door and watched The Doctor do his dirty work

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Pierce watched saw Zeus thrust his master bolt and the black cloud went flying out of site.

"Wow." Grover said in astonishment " I've never seen that before."

"I don't think there is any mythology about black clouds,but I think I might know someone who might know what that 'cloud' was." Of in the distance Pierce heard a distinct vworp vwopr. The TARDIS materialized right next to the big house just about the time Clarese and the rest of the Aries cabin reached it with her electrified spear and swards drawn. The Apollo cabin right behind with bows and arrows notched ready to send a volley of flaming arrows.

**IN THE TARDIS**

"Oh look we've got a welcoming party outside." The Doctor said as he turned on the screen. "Look Aries, Apollo even the stayers are ready to that war put every one on edge. jack you wouldn't mind stepping out for a cupple of seconds."

"Sure send the guy that can never die out there to be burned, squared and trampled to death. Thanks doc for always thinking of me." Jack said as he got ready to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

W: sorry this one is late. The site at lest from my end wasn't working properly. anyway. Happy Holidays to every one who has red this so far. I expected it just to be small. Like for five people to read it, but over the past two days WOW. All I can say is Tank You. On with the story!:W

Pierce stood looking at the familer blue box. It hadn't changed sense he was young boy or younger. All of a sudden a man steeped out in a long blue military coat. It didn't take him a half a second to notice Clarese with her spear at his through. He said something but pierce was to far away to hear what he was saying.

**BY THE TARDIS**

Jack slowly opened the door and steeped out. Immediately thinking he was going to die but after two seconds he noticed he wasn't feeling any pain or dead.

"We come in peace."

"Well that didn't suck come on jack give it more felling." the doctor said over the aloud intercom.

"You don't think saying it conceiving enough when you have an electrified spear at your through. you give it a try!"

"Okay you want me to come out you need to say please and offer me a fez, 12 Jamie dodgers or a pint of nectar."

I don't know what 'nectar' is you eight the last 50 i gave you in 2.5 seconds, and for the last time you can't have a Fez. Now please come out hear before I let them in!" two seconds later The Doctor popped his head out with a big smile on his face

"We come in peace." one of the Apollo campers fired an arrow at The Doctors head. He ducked inside seconds before it would be stuck in his head. "Oi what did I say about coming in peace. Look see both of us unarmed well we do have arms you know these things.." The Doctor said waving his hands in the air. "Now how about that cup of nectar and a few ambrosia squares over a nice cup of tea and we can talk this threw eh? have a little sit down talk. talking isn't over rated now is it? Come on we're un-armed i mean searsly who would a tack a camp full of young healthy demi-gods with all this war training. It would be sew-aside." across the camp The doctor saw a figure and it had two shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

W: thank you so much for everyone who is constantly reading this. This is making my week! Enjoy:W

Across the field Pierce saw another man poke his head out of the box after a few seconds one of the Apollo campers shod an arrow at the man who ducked inside just enough for it to wiz came out fully and started ranting.

"So he is hear." Neco was suddenly standing next to pierce.  
"Who."

"The Doctor. He is hear."

**BY THE TARDIS**

"Wait a minuet who is that the guy over there with the other one and Grover. HELLO GROVER! IT'S ME. THE DOCTOR REMEMBER!LAST TIME YOU SAW ME I HAD A REALLY LONG SCARF THAT YOU KEPT TRYING TO EAT!"

"Doctor what about the spear."

"Ah yes will I can amplify it or I can make the electricity to null down to a small hrr. which would you perfer."

"I would prefer not to be shoos bobbed by Ace hear."

"Hay I know Ace she was my companion a few faces back and that isn... you know she does look like Ace. Do you know Ace well I called her Ace her real name is Dorthy but I like Ace better."

"Your rambling again Doctor."

"Sorry I really don't mean to say all of that. Wait hold on yes I do."

"How do you know my mom." Clarece asked in astonishment.

"Well lets just say she traveled with me threw time and space. Very good with explosive. I think that is how she got your dads attention in the first place." Grover Pierce and Neco came running up next to Clarese as she lowered spear from Jacks chest.

"So the Dalaks they're real. all those stories are REAL."

"Yes they're all real some sadder than others, but yes all real."

"What in the name of the Gods is going on hear?" Criton in centaur form came out of the big house and approached the group It took a few seconds before an one said anything.  
"Hello I'm The Doctor this is Caption Jack and this is my TARDIS. Sorry if I disturbed any think jut popping by for some clarification. Can we come inside I've brought Nectar and Ambrosia bread. It is really good with tea."


	5. Chapter 5

W:Sorry for not putting anything up the past few days. I had a lot to do. but I will be putting up a chapter every good reading!.:W

"The Doctor a? That sounds familer, but you don't look like.."

"No it is me just in a different face. I was the one who took care of the Cyber conversion unit in the Grover. would you "

"Anyone could find that out. tell me something only the doctor would know." Criton said with his arms crossed. Jack still had his hands up then put them down slowly.

"Well what do you want to know. This is my TARDIS. it stands for Time And Relative Demention In Space. She is bigger on the inside than the out side and I would like for you to get off my back. Jack come on. We're going to the battle arena."

"Why."

"To kill you,again. come on. Oh wait is that a new shirt?"

"yes."

"Do you want to change?"

"No."

"Are you sure."

"Ya let's just get it over with." With weird looks from everyone even Neco looked shocked.

"Wait. kill you again. That is impossible." Neco said. looking like he knew it was a lie.

"I'm an impossible man."As they walked in to the arena Ms O'lery sat and perked her head up as The Doctor and Jack walked in.

"Hay Siri. Oh look Jack. " The Doctor said walking up and scratching behind the massive hell hounds ear.

**"WOOF."**

"she has grown a lot seance I last saw her as a puppy running around the consul like it was Christmas morning every day." Jack walked up and hugged the mussel of the massive dog.

"Her name is Ms,Olery. She was given to me by Daedalus.." Pierce started but the doctor interrupted.

"And we gave Siri hear..."

"**WOOF**."

"To Daedalus. Who's a good full grown big adult doggie you." Pierce looked astonished How could these two people haf had Ms,Olery as a puppy. given her to Daedalus and then be hear alive now.


End file.
